Peter Mills
Peter Mills lebt derzeit mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester in North Carolina und betreibt ein eigenes Restaurant. Als neuer Fire Candidate auf Truck 81 wurde Mills in der ersten Staffel eingeführt und hat sich als entschlossener und erfahrener Feuerwehrmann erwiesen. Er wurde schließlich zu Rescue Squad 3 transferiert, wurde jedoch aufgrund von Krankheit zu Ambulance 61 transferiert, da er nicht für den Feuerwehreinsatz freigelassen wurde. Er wurde schließlich als Feuerwehrmann wieder eingesetzt und kehrte zu Squad 3 zurück, wo er später entschied, dass er kein Feuerwehrmann sein wollte und mit seiner Familie in North Carolina sein wollte. Biografie Mills Vater war auch Feuerwehrmann, wurde aber getötet, nachdem er und Boden gegen Befehle in ein brennendes Gebäude eilten. Seine Mutter und seine Schwester besaßen und betrieben ein Restaurant, in dem Mills gelegentlich außerhalb des Dienstes arbeitete. Das Restaurant wurde schließlich durch ein Feuer von Kevin Hadley zerstört. Am Ende der ersten Staffel, Mills gilt für die Chicago Police Department Akademie, was darauf hindeutet, dass er plant, Firehouse 51 zu verlassen, nachdem Boden herausgefunden und seine Mutter hatte einmal eine Affäre. Beziehungen Gabriela Dawson In der ersten Staffel, Mills und Dawson Date. Mills und Gabriela Dawson teilen die Liebe zum Kochen, die sie oft in der Küche zusammenbringt. Bei einer Gelegenheit teilen sie sich ein hausgemachtes Essen als "Freunde", die am Ende viel mehr sind. Die beiden beginnen eine geheime Beziehung, entscheiden sich dann später als Paar. Wie auch immer, Mills weiß nicht mehr über seine Mutter und Chief Boden, Mills Gefühl, als ob er ihr nicht vertrauen kann. Mills versucht sich mit Gabriela zu versöhnen, wenn sie ihm versichern kann, dass sie keine Gefühle für Matthew Casey hat, als sie zugibt, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht für immer zu Ende bringen kann. Obwohl Mills und Dawsons Beziehung zu Ende ist, pflegen sie immer noch eine gute Arbeitsbeziehung und Freundschaft. Am Ende der dritten Staffel, als Mills seine Abschiedsparty bei Molly verlässt, rennt Gabby aus und sagt ihm, dass er etwas vergessen hat. Er küsst sie und sagt ihr, dass sie weiß, wo sie ihn finden kann, wenn in Chicago etwas schief läuft. Sylvie Brett Mills und Sylvie Brett hatten eine sehr gute Freundschaft, in der sie sich oft gegenseitig bedienten, da sie als Partner arbeiteten, Sylvie war verärgert, als sie herausfand, dass Mills gegen Ende der dritten Staffel und während seiner Abschiedsparty nach North Carolina zog. Sie bricht in Tränen aus und umarmt Mills auf Wiedersehen. Staffel 1 Mills wurde Truck 81 unter Leutnant Casey in Feuerwehrhaus 51 zugewiesen, wo sein Vater Henry Mills bis zu seinem Tod bei einem Brand während eines Telefonats mit Chief Boden gearbeitet hatte. Von da an war Mills entschlossen, Feuerwehrmann zu werden, was seine Mutter schwer zu akzeptieren hatte. Während seiner Zeit unter Casey entwickelt er eine gute Beziehung zu Lieutenant Severide und nicht so sehr zu Casey. Severide will Peter schließlich zu Squad 3 transferieren, was bei Casey und dem Rest von 81 nicht gut ankommt, da sie das Gefühl haben, dass er nicht bereit ist. Peter fängt auch an Gabriela Dawson zu verabreden. Severides Vater Benny besucht auch 51, nachdem er sich als ehemaliger Feuerwehrmann entpuppt hat, der dort mit Henry Mills und Chief Boden gedient hat. Es gibt eine Spannung zwischen Boden und Benny darüber, wie Henry starb, als Benny die Idee von Henry, der als Held stirbt, ablehnt. Boden sagt ihm, er solle gehen und nicht zurückkommen. Während eines Abendessens, das den Feuerwehrleuten gewidmet ist, lobt Boden Peter für die jüngsten Arbeiten, wo Benny aufsteht und auf halbem Wege geht. Danach treffen sich die beiden, und Benny erzählt Boden, dass er von seiner Affäre mit Ingrid (Henrys Ex-Frau zu der Zeit) wusste, weshalb Henry hineilte und starb. Dawson hört das. Sie kämpfen und Boden sagt Severide, dass er Benny sagen soll, dass er nicht zurück zu 51. Er tut es trotzdem, wo er Peter trifft, der ihn hartnäckig fragt, warum er die Geschichte über Henry nicht akzeptiert. Benny brüllt ihn an und sagt, Henry sei kein Held, dass er mitten im Ruf seine Sauerstoffmaske ablegt und einen anderen Feuerwehrmann hinter sich herschleudert, der beide tötet. Das verärgert Mills und die anderen halten ihn zurück. Peter und Dawsons Beziehung wird stärker, aber Dawson hält sich zurück, da sie immer noch nicht sicher ist, ob sie Peter wegen der Unterhaltung über die Affäre sollte. Sie sagt ihm schließlich und Peter bricht mit ihr ab, weil er es ihm nicht früher erzählt hat. Sie ist verärgert und mit gebrochenem Herzen, aber in 1 x 23 sagt er ihr, dass er bereit ist weiterzugehen und zurück zu kommen, wenn sie ihm sagt, dass sie keine Gefühle für Casey hat. Sie kann es nicht und sie brechen auseinander. Peter bewirbt sich am Ende der ersten Staffel bei der Polizeiakademie. Staffel 2 Antonio erzählt Peter, dass er seinen Namen auf der Liste gesehen hat und er wird bald Polizist werden. Dies lehnt er jedoch später bei einer Mission ab, bei der er mit Boden gefangen ist. Er sagt ihm, dass er sich über Boden aufregt, aber dass es Zeitverschwendung ist und er nicht haben sollte. Mills wird auch in Squad 3 übertragen und akzeptiert, nachdem er seine Ausbildung und Kurse beendet hat. Er hat auch eine kurze Beziehung mit Rebecca Jones, während sie eine Kandidatin in Squad 3 ist, sie verbindet sich mit ihm am meisten und er gibt ihr oft viele Ratschläge, wie sie damit fertig werden sollen, denn die meisten anderen weigern sich, sie zu akzeptieren wegen ihres übermütigen Verhaltens. Als sie Selbstmord begeht, ist er zutiefst beunruhigt und schnappt, als Hermann und die anderen kalt über sie reden. Er sagt ihnen, sie hätten schöner sein können, da sie immer urteilend auf sie waren. Hermann nimmt das nicht gut und die 2 kämpfen eine Weile, bis Hermann zugibt, dass er sie in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hat und er fragt sich, ob er hätte aufsteigen und mit ihr reden sollen. Die Saison endet mit Squad 3, Truck 81 und Dawson und Shay in einem kaputten Gebäude, das versucht, das Gebäude zu räumen, während Boden sie nach draußen lenkt. Das Gebäude explodiert plötzlich. Staffel 3 Beginnend mit dem Feuer am Ende der zweiten Staffel, finden sie alle außer Mills, die sie später mit einem gebrochenen Bein finden. Einige Zeit später ist er für den Dienst frei und kehrt zu 51 zurück. Mills geht auf Mission, um zu versuchen, die Seite seines Vaters zu finden und mit ihr zu reden, da er sie nie kannte. Er bekommt den neuen Transfer, Rick Newhouse, um sie aufzuspüren. Als er sie findet, heißen sie ihn kalt willkommen. Seine Mutter sagt ihm, dass sie nicht wollen, dass sie Henry heiratet, weil sie eine gemischte Rasse ist und er weiß ist und alles versucht hat, um sie los zu werden. Die Person, die er getroffen hat, findet ihn bei 51 und erzählt ihm, dass sein Opa zugestimmt hat, ihn zu sehen, aber er sagt ihm, dass er sich verirren soll. Peter erlebt einen Stromausfall und nachdem Severide von der Ladefläche des Lastwagens gefallen ist, macht er sich Sorgen und sagt ihm, dass er ausgecheckt werden soll. Der Arzt sagt ihm, dass er ihn nicht für seinen Dienst frei machen kann und dass er kein Feuerwehrmann mehr sein kann. Er ist verärgert, kommt aber schnell dahinter und nimmt Dawsons Platz als Sanitäter ein, als sie als neuer Kandidat zu Truck 81 wechselt, neben dem neuen Transfer, der Shay's Platz, Sylvie, eingenommen hat. Er hilft ihr, wenn sie das erste Mal erlebt, wenn sie jemanden nicht retten kann, die beiden werden Freunde. Später erzählt Boden Peter, dass sie bei einer Brandstiftung festgestellt haben, dass der Brand, der Henry und den von Shay tötet, zusammenhingen. Sie fangen den Brandstifter in einer Kreuzung zwischen PD und Feuer und er stirbt. Peter bleibt Sanitäter, bis er herausfindet, dass er nach einer medizinischen Untersuchung in 3x18 für Squad 3 freigemacht wurde. Seine Schwester sagt ihm, er soll den Job verlassen, um in einem Restaurant zu arbeiten, das Leonardo, sein Großvater, in seinem Testament gelassen hat. Sie erzählt ihm, der Job habe seine eigene Gesundheit beschädigt und ihren Vater getötet. Er wird jedoch von seinem Arzt freigesprochen und schließt sich wieder Squad 3 an. Seine Mutter und seine Schwester erzählen ihm, dass sie nach North Carolina fahren wollen, um das Restaurant mit einem anderen Aktionär zu eröffnen. Schließlich nimmt sich Peter die Zeit, um mit seiner Familie nach North Carolina zu gehen. Er erzählt Häuptling, dass sein Vater stolz darauf gewesen wäre, ein Feuerwehrmann zu sein und in seine Fußstapfen getreten zu sein, aber er möchte, dass er auch sein Leben lebt. Er ist unnachgiebig bei seiner Entscheidung, die alle mit 51 überrascht, seit er gerade wieder im Kader ist. Chief erweitert Squad um eine Schicht für Mills und 51 akzeptieren es und werfen ihm eine Abschiedsparty bei Molly vor. Jeder ist jedoch durch die Entscheidung verärgert; Häuptling sagt, er soll umdenken, Hermann wird wütend, Dawson sagt ihm, sie verstehe seine Logik nicht, Cruz hinterfragt ihn auch bei seiner Entscheidung. Dies lässt Jessica Chilton, die neue Ersatz-Rettungssanitäterin, kalt willkommen heißen - Otis erzählt Chief, dass sie nicht einfach über Mills hinwegkommen können, nachdem sie 3 Jahre lang gearbeitet haben. Der Chief schnappt und sagt ihnen, dass sie darüber hinwegkommen sollen. Nachdem er gegangen ist, schickt Peter dem Haus eine Schachtel mit Leckereien und ein Foto von ihm und seiner Familie, die aus ihrem neu eröffneten Restaurant hervorstechen. Jeder vermisst ihn immer noch sehr. Denkwürdige Zitate (Mills to Dawson) - "Verstehe ich dich und Casey?" (Dawson) - "Absolut nicht, er ist nur ein Freund" Mills an Chief Boden: "Chief. Hochachtungsvoll, halt den Mund. " Mills an Chief Boden: "Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater von mir erwartete, dass ich in seine Fußstapfen treten würde, ich weiß, dass er stolz sein würde, dass ich es getan habe." Mills an Chief Boden: "Ich kann seinem (Henry) -Geist nicht mehr hinterherlaufen". Kategorie:Chicago Fire Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere